Nalyd Renrut as "Frankie" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
14:46 Nalyd-Auditionin 4a4c4deb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.77.235 has joined #TDR4 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Nalyd Renrut. 14:46 What up, son? 14:47 *fist bumps KG* Yeah, show some love for a brothuh 14:47 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 14:48 Alright, so this isn't a time to start accusing people of communism. I understand and agree to these terms and conditions. 14:48 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 14:48 <@TDIFan13> Let's start this off, shall we? 14:48 Mkay 14:48 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 14:49 Frankie Lippin 14:49 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 14:49 Yes 14:49 * Kgman04 scribbles notes on his clipboard 14:49 <@TDIFan13> ... 14:49 <@TDIFan13> Who? 14:50 * Freehugs41 doodles a picture of Ryan with a huge nose on her clipboard. 14:50 I am also auditioning as Dirk. 14:50 The question didn't say who else, yo 14:50 Just asked if I was 14:50 Don't be a playa hater 14:50 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 14:51 Yes. I was Harold in seasons 1-3, Chris in season 2, and Alejandro after Ryan got him voted off and didn't want him anymore. 14:51 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 14:51 Which character? 14:51 Frankie or Dirk? 14:51 * Freehugs41 doodles a picture of Ryan falling off a bridge on her clipboard. 14:52 <@TDIFan13> The one you're auditioning for. 14:52 Frankie is a wanna-be (Is that one word? Let's say it is), poser, lost 14:52 <@TDIFan13> alright. 14:52 I say lost because he's trying to be something he's not 14:52 It's very poetic 14:52 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 14:52 I just wanted to make sure you caught that 14:52 Yes @ Number 5 14:52 These are Frankie questions, right? 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Uhhh... 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, Nalyd. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> Seeing as you're auditioning for Frankie. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> They are. 14:53 <@TDIFan13> >.> 14:53 * Freehugs41 doodles a picture of Ryan being a n00b. 14:53 mkay 14:53 Well I just wanna make sure 14:53 * Freehugs41 realizes it's an exact portrait of him now. 14:55 * TDIFan13 clears throat. 14:55 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Frankie is very intelligent when it comes to his schoolwork. 14:56 I'm gonna go with False cause it said he wasn't smart, but I don't think it said anywhere that he was or wasn't good at schoolwork 14:56 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:56 <@TDIFan13> Q2. What does Frankie refer to himself as? 14:56 G-Dawg 14:56 Why is he G-dawg? There's no G in his name. 14:56 I'd prefer if he was Cana-dawg. 14:56 But, proceed 14:57 <@TDIFan13> uhhh 14:57 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Frankie's full name is Francis Joanne Angelina Germanotta. 14:58 <@Kgman04> OH MY GOD, RYAN, I LOVE YOU. 14:58 <@Kgman04> :| 14:58 False - That's Lady Gaga >.> Frankie's full name is Frankie Lippin 14:58 <@TDIFan13> INCORRECT. 14:58 <@TDIFan13> Lady Gaga's full name is NOT Francis Joanne Angelina Germanotta. 14:58 <@TDIFan13> It is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta. 14:58 <@Freehugs41> -_- 14:58 <@Kgman04> xDDDDDDDD 14:58 <@Freehugs41> Ryan, STUF. 14:58 <@TDIFan13> :( 14:58 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 14:58 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is LeShawna. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 14:59 (Do I start? :|) 14:59 Kgman04 has changed nick to LeShawna 14:59 <@TDIFan13> KK 15:00 <@LeShawna> Hey there, short stuff. 15:00 <@LeShawna> ;) 15:00 Yo, what up, baby gurl? 15:00 <@LeShawna> Ooooh, nothin', what's shakin', baby? 15:00 Just yo bootay, shawtay... Didn't mean to stare, yo :| 15:00 <@LeShawna> :o :$ 15:01 <@LeShawna> Well, it's hard to resist. 15:01 <@LeShawna> *swings butt from side to side* 15:01 <@LeShawna> You know.... 15:01 Dang, gurl, yo butt shakes like... like... like my grandpa's hands when he's trying to... uh... do the... crossword... yo.... G... baby gurl... shawtay... :| 15:02 <@LeShawna> I-- :| 15:02 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 15:02 Dang, I had a rap prepared >.> 15:02 Alright Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions